The Commission on Cancer proposes an objective assessment of current cancer programs in Luzerne County, Pennsylvania as a foundation for planning a community-based program to effectuate the translation of research findings into improved care of the cancer patient. The planning objectives are: (1) The development of an integrated, coordinated program for the diffusion of cancer care information among the members of the medical profession; (2) The establishment of a network of relationships providing for multidisciplinary pre-treatment evaluation and coordinated referral patterns. The planning effort will proceed according to the following methodology; (1) inventory of programs, facilities, and manpower; (2) identification of alternatives for a coordinated program; and (3) organization of an ongoing program.